


Prequel- Difficulty to Concentrate

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Frank, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Language, M/M, No Condom, Smut, Top!Gerard, alcohol mention, blowjob, difficulty to concentrate, parental troubles mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: A prequel to my fic Difficulty to Concentrate.Frank and Gerard find themselves having sex for the first time.





	Prequel- Difficulty to Concentrate

Prequel- Difficulty to Concentrate 

They're high as fuck, laying down by the pool side at night in their swim trunks. They got invited to this hotel party by some kid at school, they honestly don't even know the dude's name, just that there was free booze and weed. It's a run down hotel mainly used by druggies and prostitutes, so no one was concerned over getting caught with weed or alcohol as underage drinkers. Gerard was the one who was actually invited, but he was told to bring a plus one, preferably a hot girl. Hot girls are not something Gerard has just hanging around, neither does he want them hanging around. So he brought Frank, his best friend and his plus one to everything from weddings to trashy parties like this. Him and Frank have been friends since middle school, being seniors now that's about 7 years of friendship under their belts. There's been this sting about it though, one that Gerard feels every time he sees Frank or even thinks about him. It's the way Frank looks at him in a way that Gerard doesn't see him look at anyone else. It's a look that keeps Gerard captivated in everything the other says and does. The way he smokes, drinks, smiles, talks, sleeps, is all so intoxicating. There have been countless times where he's lost himself in a gaze at Frank, who doesn't ever say anything about it. This is because Frank does it himself too, losing his train of thought when Gerard does something as simple as biting his lip. It didn't really start taking effect till about 10th grade, when Frank was talking about how he kissed a boy during gym class. It was surprising, even though Gerard knew Frank liked guys, it didn't ever cross his mind that he'd want to be with anyone else but Gerard. A weird thought considering they weren't even together, just attached at the hip. When Gerard realized he was jealous over some meaningless kiss, he realized he wanted Frank in a different way, a sexual way. It's been bugging him ever since, and he's been getting off to the thought of Frank underneath him for two years now. Their friendship has progressed since 10th grade, they spend even more time together now. To the point where Frank has his own drawer at Gerard's place, and his toothbrush there. Gerard's not complaining, though, as he's forgotten how it's felt to sleep alone. So used to holding Frank close as he sleeps, that on the off occasion that he's not there, it's hard for him to even shut his eyes. Frank even has his own side of the bed, his own collection of t-shirts that are actually Gerard's but has claimed as his own, and Gerard's mom even sets the table for five, not four. Gerard would label Frank as being more like a brother than a friend, but that feels wrong in so many ways. He's just not sure how Frank labels him. 

Everyone has left, and the pool was supposed to be closed an hour ago. They're still there, and Frank decides he wants to go back in for a swim. Giggling from the high he's on and the warmth of the night, he pulls Gerard with him as they crash into the water together. They spend their time splashing each other, laughing their asses off at almost nothing. Things settle down though, when Frank climbs onto Gerard, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and his arms around the other's neck. Gerard doesn't mind the closeness, and let's Frank hang on, wrapping his own arms around the smaller one's waist. 

It's warm, in the water, and it's quiet. Gerard can only hear Frank's breaths and random giggles, as he rests one of his palms on Gerard's cheek. The lights are dim, but the water glows and reflect off Frank's eyes, making them seem shiny. His face is wet, and hair damp, falling in front of him. The moisture on his lips is hard to ignore, it looks as if he'd been kissing someone. Frank's skin is usually cold, some circulation problem probably, but tonight he's warm. Warm and beautiful, but the latter is an always kind of thing. He's seen Frank when he hasn't showered in a week and hasn't changed clothes in days, and even then he's still breathtaking. Right now though, Frank is giving Gerard that look, the one he doesn't give anyone else. And he's so close holding him like this it's making his stomach turn in the best way. 

"You're so pretty," the high gives Gerard some false confidence, feeling like it's okay to compliment his best friend when they're so close. Frank smiles though, and leans his forehead against the other's, noses touching. 

"You're so high," Frank downplays the meaning of the compliment, but keeps their faces pressed together. The thing is though, Gerard isn't that high. He still has that buzz but it's fading. He doesn't bother to correct him though. 

Gerard's body is radiating heat, passing it to Frank's skin, and he's never felt so warm. Maybe it's the booze, maybe it's Gerard, but not one inch of him feels cold like it usually does. Gerard has a way make his heart so warm that it radiates throughout his entire body. Frank thinks it might be because of how safe and at home Gerard makes him feel. Not really knowing what it's like to feel completely secure, Gerard gives him a taste of that just by being near the other. 

Gerard giggles, "so are you," and squeezes his arms tighter around Frank. Frank smoked more than Gerard, and he also drank unlike Gerard. It's not something he does a lot, because when he's around his best friend he doesn't feel the need to cloud his mind with drugs. But today was extra rough on him since he had to spend most of it at his parents. He doesn't even call it home anymore, because the only home he knows of is right here, in Gerard's arms. 

"Yeah," Frank agrees, rubbing his thumb on Gerard's cheek, "I am." Something comes over Frank, the way he's being held and the way Gerard is looking at him is all a little too much. He's had dreams about this exact situation, wrapped up in Gerard in a pool. But something is missing, something he's been craving since the night begun, and since they met. He kisses Gerard then, lightly, testing the waters and prepared to use the 'sorry the weed' excuse in case it goes south. But it doesn't, Gerard reaches up to capture Frank's lips, not getting enough from the small peck. Frank tastes like weed and rum, it's so good though. They're able to get their tongues intertwined, and the kiss becomes more needy. At the same time though, they take moments to suck on the other's lip, making the kiss last longer. Gerard's fantasies come true then, kissing the guy he's been thinking about for years. It's relieving but at the same time it's making him just want more. Frank's mouth is warm, and it's inviting, and he wants to stay there for as long as possible. Frank is letting the other take control in the kiss, it doesn't last, though, because there's an employee shining a flashlight at them and telling them to get the hell out. They instantly break apart and scamper out of the pool, grabbing their clothes before running out of the fence and into the parking lot. They're laughing when they get inside Gerard's car, laughing and wet. Gerard is able to drive home, which is two streets away. During which Frank won't stop giggling and smiling and it's making Gerard giggle and smile. 

When they get home, Gerard's home to be exact, even though it's pretty much Frank's too, they practically sprint to the basement. Thankfully no one is awake, as it's almost one in the morning. Gerard immediately turns the shower on because he knows Frank isn't going to want to sleep drenched in chlorine. Gerard already has his swim trunks off when Frank steps into the bathroom, stripping. It's normal for them to shower together, it's something they do in the morning to save time. 

Frank gets in first, and then Gerard, who's caught off guard as he's being pulled by the waist into the water with Frank. "We should start where we left off," Frank mumbles out, grabbing Gerard by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Gerard's first instinct is to pull Frank closer, so he does, and gives back as much as he's getting in the kiss. They're both getting turned on as they roam each other's wet, naked bodies. Gerard is having a fun time pulling whimpers from the other's mouth as he bites and sucks on his lower lip. Frank pulls away though, breathless and horny, "I want you to fuck me." He whispers the request, sounding sincere in it. 

Gerard can't even fucking believe it, his best friend is asking to be fucked and every inch if his body is telling him to go for it. He wants to shove Frank against the shower wall right there and fuck him senseless, but he can't. Frank has had a lot to drink, and is clearly still drunk and high at the same time. Gerard, on the other hand, is coming down from his high. He can't truly get Frank's consent due to his intoxicated state, and he's not sure Frank would even be making such an offer if he weren't waisted. So, Gerard denies his urges and gives Frank a light kiss, pulling away. 

"Not tonight, Frankie," Gerard says, watching the pout form on Frank's lips. "If you still want to in the morning though, when you're sober, then we can," Gerard is praying Frank still wants to in the morning. 

"I always want to," Frank's clear disappointment upset Gerard but he knows he's doing the right thing, not taking advantage of his friend's drunken state. 

"Then it's not a problem," Gerard reaches behind Frank to get the shampoo, "I'll fuck you in the morning when you're sober." A blush creeps onto the smaller one's face, and he gazes at Gerard as he gets his hair washed. They go through the normal motions of a shower, and then get out to dry off. Gerard has to help Frank dry himself, which he doesn't mind, at all. He then tries to dress Frank, who doesn't let Gerard near him with any clothes. After fifteen minutes of at least trying to get boxers on his friend, Gerard gives up and throws himself onto the bed. At least he has boxers on. Frank immediately follows, getting under the covers with Gerard and fitting himself to the other man's side. Trying to get the fact that Frank is naked, wrapped around Gerard's side, is hard for Gerard to forget as he falls asleep. He keeps his hand on the small of Frank's back, and his heart flutters when his face is getting pulled to the side for one last kiss before they drift to sleep. It ends up being on of the most peaceful sleeps of his life to date.

Waking up to a naked, groggy Frank is something Gerard wants to cherish just incase it never happens again. They're in the same position they fell asleep in, not moving an inch the whole night. "Good morning," Frank says in a yawn, moving down from the crease of Gerard's neck to placing his head right on the other's chest. 

"Good morning," Gerard replies, running his free hand through Frank's tangled hair. "Do you remember anything from last night?" If he finds that Frank doesn't recall making out and him asking to be fucked then Gerard's gonna be bloody pissed. 

He feels Frank nod against his chest, and then there are lips pressing onto his skin. "I remember making out and being horny as fuck," Frank responds after the kiss, finally holding his head up to look at Gerard. 

Gerard chuckles, "yeah," he places his palm on Frank's cheek, rubbing at his soft skin with his thumb. "Remember what I said last night?" 

Frank nods again, "I still want you to fuck me," he admits, biting down on his lower lip and waiting for a reaction. It's weird seeing Frank this way, he looks sleepy and innocent, but is asking Gerard to stick his dick in him. There's no problem with that, though. 

"Right now?" If so, Gerard needs to brush his teeth. 

Frank looks up in thought, "um, how about tonight? I wanna not be hungover while you plow me." Frank giggles, licking his lips and watching the other's eyes go big at the comment. 

"Yeah, okay," Gerard might faint because all his desires are unfolding right in front of him and he's not too sure how to handle it. 

Frank's still looking at him, with lustful eyes and still completely naked. "Wanna makeout?" He asks, smiling because he already knows the answer. Gerard replies by flipping Frank over onto the mattress and moving between his legs, hearing a gasp come from the other boy's mouth. He has both hands on either side of Frank's head, holding himself up, and Frank lunges at Gerard, holding his face and mounting a kiss on his lips. Gerard kisses back, moving to lean on his forearm and bring the other hand down to Frank's thigh. He lifts the other's leg and has it wrapped around his waist, moving his hand over Frank's thigh and squeezing at his butt. This earns a whimper from Frank, who just depends the kiss by letting Gerard take full control over his mouth. It's so good, and he wonders why they hadn't done this sooner. Frank well knows that Gerard wants him, he'd have to be an idiot to not recognize the signs of attraction. He's playing with fire though, because while Gerard may be physically attracted to him, Frank is more than attracted to Gerard. Emotionally, Frank is in deep with wanting Gerard in a way he's not sure he can have. But right now he's going to pretend Gerard loves him and enjoy getting completely ravished by his best friend. 

"Hey guy- oh what the fuck?!" They separate, startled, to find Mikey at the door way with his hand over his mouth. 

"Jesus, Mikey, anyone ever teach you to knock?" Gerard says, slightly pissed and embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't think you guys would be in the middle of fucking. I probably should of known, though," Mikey sighs, trying to forget what his brother looks like grinding into and groping another guy. 

"Chill your shit we aren't fucking," Gerard corrects him.

"Not yet," Frank adds, looking totally dazed with wet lips. 

"Ew, God, okay i'm leaving," Mikey announces.

"Good," Gerard calls out as Mikey shuts the door, stomping upstairs. He looks down at Frank who's giggling, looking so damn beautiful. 

"Maybe now he won't barge in tonight, then he'd be really scarred," Frank pulls Gerard down for a kiss then, sucking on his lower lip and feeling Gerard continue to run his hand over his butt and thighs. 

They makeout for a while, not having it go further because Frank feels sick and doesn't want to puke in Gerard's mouth. Hangovers are a bitch and a half. But it's okay because while Frank sits by the toilet, slightly embarrassed, Gerard is holding him and petting his hair. After eating something to soak up whatever alcohol is left in his stomach, Frank goes back into bed, this time wearing one of Gerard's over-sized shirts. Which means it's a literal dress on Frank, going down to his mid-thigh, his shoulder and clavicle showing due to the large collar. He knows he looks good, and Gerard confirms this by how he stares at Frank for the longest time. Gerard isn't very tired, but Frank is still recovering, so he lets the other wrap himself around him. Gerard lightly strokes the arm Frank has draped over his chest, and moves his hand down to the other's side and thigh, that is latched over Gerard's crotch. Frank still doesn't have any underwear on, but it's not something anyone is complaining about. Lifting up the long t-shirt, Gerard runs his fingernails across Frank's back, who snuggles into the crease of his neck, pleased. This eventually gets Frank to fall asleep, and Gerard is left with a half naked man on top of him. It's been a good day so far. He just sits on his phone until the steady breaths hitting his neck make him fall asleep too. 

"Get up," Gerard wakes up to Frank straddling him. "I'm hungry," he whines, leaning down over Gerard to pat his hair and shake him awake. 

"Frankie," Gerard mumbles, patting around in the darkness of the room to find Frank who he soon realizes is right on top of him. "What are you doing?" He steadies his hands on Frank's hips, not knowing where else he should touch. 

"Waking you up because i'm hungry," Frank bites down on the other's neck, earning a squeal from the now very awake man. 

"Jesus," Gerard removes a hand from Frank's hips and places it in the other's hair, grabbing it forcefully to remove him from his neck. What he doesn't expect is the helpless whine that comes from Frank when he does it. Gerard wants to fuck him right then and there, but apparently he's hungry. "You know where the kitchen is," Gerard says in an annoyed tone.

Frank scoffs, "fine i'll just go upstairs without pants on." He then begins to climb off Gerard but is stopped by two strong hands on his hips.

"Oh no you don't," Gerard warns and keeps Frank tight against him, "Mikey has been scarred enough today." 

"Um, my ass is great, Mikey would be blessed to see it in its natural beauty." Gerard then moves his hands down to grasp at Frank's butt, one hand on each cheek. He squeezes and it causes the other to groan underneath the touch. 

"You're right," Gerard then takes his right hand and slaps Frank's ass, who bends over Gerard with a moan and nuzzles his face into Gerard's neck, "it is a great ass." 

Frank's turned on, still hungry, but very turned on. "God, can't wait for you to fuck me," Frank groans, arching his back and pressing his ass into Gerard's palms. Gerard continued to grope Frank, man-handling him and letting the other grind his growing erection into his crotch. 

"Neither can I," Gerard then flips them over in one swift motion, pinning Frank to the bed. "But are you sure this won't ruin our friendship?" Gerard isn't about to throw away 7 years of pure joy to get his rocks off one time. 

"I'm so sure," Frank then reaches for Gerard's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I want you so bad, Gee," and how can Gerard refuse that? Instead, he attaches his lips back to his friend's and licks his way into the other's mouth. Taking control of the kiss, Gerard runs his free hand down Frank's side and around his ass, pulling his leg up. Frank understands and wraps his legs around Gerard's waste, getting thrusted into by the larger man. Gerard begins to kiss down Frank's neck, sucking and biting at the spots he reacts to the most. He wants to mark Frank, cover his body in bruises and bite marks. In order for this to happen though, he needs to strip Frank of his shirt. Once that's done, Gerard goes back to kissing and sucking, going straight to Frank's clavicle. He's always wanted to leave a hickey there, it's been a fantasy of his since forever. Frank seems to love it, he thrusts up into Gerard and moans as he sucks on the area of skin. 

"Tell me what you want," Gerard breaks off, realizing he's been hard as a rock and grinding into Frank the whole time. He moves his right hand to caress Frank's cheek while the other is holding him up. He can see Frank's blown pupils in the dim light, his disheveled hair as if he's already been fucked. It's beautiful, Frank is beautiful.

"Everything," Frank pulls Gerard down for another kiss, soon breaking away to talk more. "I want you to fuck me, I want you to ruin me," Frank just needs Gerard inside him, needs everything the other has to offer. And Gerard can definitely do that.

"Have you done this before, Frankie?" Gerard needs to know how slow he should go. 

"You know I haven't," Frank tells him everything, so if he ever got laid that's definitely something he would of brought up. "But I've done it to myself, do it to myself, all the time, thinking about you." He admits, whenever he gets the chance to be alone, he fingers himself to the thought of his best friend, and he blushes admitting that. 

"God, Frankie," Gerard kisses him again, grinding against the smaller body. He thought he was the only one who thought about the other that way, the way they weren't supposed to think of each other. If he had known, if he had just fucking known Frank wanted him like this, he would of acted on it long ago. "We can go slow, okay? I don't want to hurt you," the last thing he wants to do is fuck this up and make Frank uncomfortable. 

"Okay, I just-," Frank ruts up against him, feeling the burn but pleasure from his dick against the cloth over Gerard's skin. "I just need you," he knows he's being desperate, but he is desperate. Gerard's kisses, touch, dick, everything, he needs it all before he loses his mind. 

"I know baby, I know," that's the first time he's ever used a pet-name, but it seems fitting under the circumstances. He lets go of Frank, who whines from the lack of weight against him. "I kind of have to take some clothes off in order to give you what you want," he chuckles, slipping his boxers off and throwing them across the room. Gerard is on his knees between Frank's legs, sitting upright, he strokes his own dick to the sight of his friend splayed out in front of him. "You look so good," the way Frank's steady breathing makes his chest rise, and the way he refuses to touch his own dick, is beautiful. Even after seeing Frank naked countless of times, wether by accident or in the shower, this is some how so different. Gerard had this idea, that maybe Frank was simply a sexual desire. But seeing him naked in this way, wanting Gerard, it just proves it's so much more than that. He makes the decision right then and there, that he doesn't want to see anyone else naked like this ever again if it's not Frank. It stings his heart, not knowing if his best friend wants more than this. Putting those thoughts out of his head, he channels back to admiring Frank patiently waiting for the other's touch. 

He knows Frank is the submissive type, just from how he acts on a daily basis around Gerard. Always conforming to his side and wanting to be touched. When they watch TV or movies together, he tends to sit in the other's lap and ask Gerard to play with his hair. Also, Gerard has always been the one to drive, take the other out, and even bathe Frank when he he needs to. Which has happened a lot because there have been several times where Frank stumbles up to his front door drunk and wet from the rain. It's not that he has a drinking problem, it's just that there are some nights where Frank's parents are fighting so much that he feels the urge to drink away the emotional pain from it all. Ever since he's basically moved into Gerard's though, he hasn't been drinking as much. Gerard's even gotten to see his best friend grow happier and happier as the months have gone on. It's only when Frank has to go home, that he comes back to Gerard extremely upset. And when he does come back, Gerard already has his favorite sweatshirt out (it's Gerard's sweatshirt but Frank likes how large it is on him, Gerard likes it too), and his favorite movie ready to go. So they'll snuggle up on Gerard's bed and won't talk about whatever happened till the morning, where Frank will spill out all his feelings in a sleepy haze, still wrapped around the other. And then Gerard will take him to IHOP or something for an extremely unhealthy breakfast and unlimited coffee. It's stuff like this that makes Frank fall for his best friend, but that's not something he's ready to admit. Weirdly, he's ready for sex with Gerard. Mainly because the tension has always been there, and it becomes more obvious each day that Gerard wants him. Frank just doesn't know if it's an emotional wanting too, so he goes for the clear sexual desire. 

Right now though, he's watching Gerard stroke his dick. It's big, and he's always known it was above average, but seeing it hard and upright just shows how much bigger it is than his own. Frank would be jealous, but he doesn't mind being average, he knows he won't be really fucking anyone with it anyways. 

"I wanna suck you," Frank says while exhaling. He hears Gerard let out a muffled moan just at the request, and then nod his head. "Come here, over my chest," Frank grabs at Gerard's thighs as he straddles the smaller man's chest. His dick practically laying on Frank's face, who's eyeing it hungrily. Gerard gasps when he feels wet lips on his tip, kissing his head. Frank laps his tongue around the large surface, tasting his best friend's cock for the first time. It's weird, because it's new, but it's fucking amazing and his fantasies are unfolding right inside his mouth. 

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard moans, trying not to thrust into the others mouth. "Stop teasing," he whines as Frank licks his cock like a lollipop. It's pornographic, and at the command Frank widens his mouth and bobs his head down to take all of Gerard in one swift movement. He almost chokes but remembers to breathe through his nose. He keeps the weight in his mouth, enjoying it and licking what he can. It hurts his mouth for it to be stretched so wide, but the moans coming from Gerard makes it worth it. Wanting more, he brings his hands up to Gerard's ass to try and make him thrust. Gerard gets the hint and grabs onto Frank's hair, slowly thrusting in and out of the smaller one's mouth. He moans around the heavy weight in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and enjoying the sensations. 

Gerard can't believe he has his dick thrusting in and out of his best friend's pretty pink mouth. He's surprised Frank can take it all, he's always been a little proud of his God-given gift of a nice dick. He's also a virgin, though, and Frank moaning and sucking around his cock is making it hard to not come down his friend's throat. And he's trying not to do that before he even gets the chance to make Frank feel good, before he even gets to fuck him. Gerard pulls Frank's hair back and his cock is released from the other's mouth, who's panting and actually tries to lean up to get his mouth back on it, which is really hot. "Jesus, Frank, you're straight out of a wet dream," Gerard's pretty sure he's dreamt of something like this. 

Frank smirks, licking his lips, "Fuck me, Gee, please just-" His begging is stopped by Gerard bending down to kiss him, scooting back down to fit between Frank's legs. They automatically wrap right around his waist, and this time Gerard feels Frank's dick against him for the first time without anything in between them. They're completely naked, kissing and rutting against each other. Gerard has to get up though, a few minutes later, to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Frank's squirming underneath him in anticipation while Gerard pours the lube onto three fingers. He leans back down to kiss the whining Frank and brings his hand down to the other's entrance, circling a finger around his hole. Frank attempts to push down onto it, "eager, aren't we?" Gerard teases. And before Frank can answer, or complain, he's quickly breathing in as he feels a warm finger enter him. Gerard goes slow, almost too slow, adding another finger only when Frank is literally begging for it. It's a while until Gerard gets three in and bending at different angles until Frank lets out a moan so obscene it probably woke someone up. But it doesn't even matter because watching Frank shut his eyes and grab the sheets above him while thrusting down onto Gerard's fingers is bloody captivating and borderline unreal. "So pretty Frankie," Gerard continues to finger fuck him, hitting that same spot over and over as he kisses the mouth making so much noise, trying to muffle it. It's not until Frank is pulling his mouth away, telling Gerard he's about to come that Gerard stops and sits up to quickly lube up his dick and try and relieve he growing pressure. 

"What the fu-" Frank tries to complain, only to be interrupted. 

"Want you to come with my cock in you," Gerard states in a husky voice that makes Frank almost lose it right there. "Do you want to flip over? It'll be less uncomfortable that way." Gerard suggests, wanting Frank to enjoy it as much as possible. 

Frank shakes his head though, "no, no, want to see your face when you come inside me." He then lifts his knees up more, trying to give Gerard a good angle and view. 

"Fuck, okay," Gerard then holds onto Frank's thighs, "so i'm assuming your good with no condom?" He needs to make sure. 

"I know we're both clean, so yes, no condom," Frank confirms, knowing this is about to be both of their first time. When he feels Gerard's tip line up to his hole, slowly pushing in, the stretch is unbelievable. He grits his teeth because it's a lot bigger than Gerard's fingers and it's not anything he's used to. But it's so good, Gerard stretched him out so nicely before and something finally going into his ass that can fill him up is so satisfying. And the fact that it's his best friend who's making his way inside Frank just makes it that much better. Gerard goes slow, and it burns and stings, but then there are kisses being placed on his neck, distracting him.

"You're so fucking tight, Frankie," Gerard whispers, trying not to snap into the person underneath him. He continues to suck and nibble at Frank's neck, who's beginning to loosen up, which makes it easier for Gerard to get all the way in. When he does though, he pauses, letting both him and Frank get used to the new feelings. 

"Move, Gee, move," Frank commands, feeling more comfortable. Gerard fills him so nicely, it's on the border of being too much, but it's what he wants. He knew Gerard was bigger, new that it would hurt, but he wants it. Frank wants to feel completely used and overall ruined when his friend is done. Some sick kink of his to not be able to move properly after getting fucked. Gerard's building a pace, going in and out all the way, slowly getting faster. "Fuck, you feel so good, so big," Frank moans out, when the pleasure begins to override any pain he felt. The other grunts in response, burying his face into Frank's neck and grabbing the hands above his head. Gerard's completely against Frank now, holding his hands and thrusting into him harder and harder as the slide gets easier. Frank has his legs wrapped tightly around Gerard's waist, and he can feel them shaking from pleasure. Suddenly Frank's crying out, gripping Gerard's hands tightly and squeezing his legs. Gerard moans as he feels Frank tighten around his cock, he's hit that spot. "Harder, fuck- h- harder," Frank can barely talk as Gerard plows into him, making the bed rock and bang against the wall. The friction on his cock from Gerard's waist pressing against it is becoming too much and he knows it won't be long till he's coming all over both of them. "C-close," he whines, feeling the overwhelming pleasure rush through him as Gerard continues to hit that magical spot over and over.

"C'mon Frankie," Gerard whispers, edging him on as he's about to come himself. "Come for me," he holds his head up to look Frank in the eyes, and the second their eyes meet Frank is coming harder than he's ever have in his fucking life. It's beautiful, so beautiful watching Frank come undone underneath Gerard and he's so close. He kisses Frank as he fucks him through the other's orgasm, swallowing the moans and whines that vibrate through their mouths. 

Gerard keeps going, holding himself up to watch Frank's eyes practically go behind his head. The oversensitivity is almost painful as Gerard keeps drilling into him, Frank clenches around his cock to bring the other closer, which works due to the loud moan that follows it. "You fuck me so good, Gee, love your cock so much," Frank whispers to him, clenching and feeling the last few thrusts before Gerard is coming deep inside him. The moans are pornographic but the amount Frank enjoys feeling Gerard fill him up with come is even more so. He moans at the hot liquid shooting up him and sliding out of him as Gerard continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

Gerard collapses on top of the smaller man, both panting and trying to recover from the aftershocks. When Gerard pulls out, Frank hisses but then suddenly wants to be full again. Gerard rolls onto the bed beside Frank, trying his best to control his own breathing. 

"That was amazing," Frank comments, and Gerard breathlessly chuckles. 

"Understatement of the year," Gerard reaches to the floor to find a shirt to wipe off Frank and himself with. He reaches for between Frank's legs to get the come dripping out of his hole, but Frank tells him to leave it and obviously Gerard has to kiss him then. Their lips are sore along with their bodies, but Frank manages to roll into the other's side and Gerard is able to pull blankets on top of them. "So," Gerard begins, "would you want to do this again some time?" 

Frank laughs, kissing his best friend's chest, "every day of my fucking life." 

With that they fall asleep again, and wake up hungrier than they were before. Gerard tries not to laugh at the way Frank walks, penguin-ing up the stairs. Letting Frank lean against the counter, Gerard makes them hot pockets (a real gentleman, but it's 3am and there's no way in hell he's getting fancy). Frank eats it up though, like it's his last fucking meal and he doesn't even talk to Gerard while they eat because, hunger. Everything goes back to normal, which Frank was hoping for but not expecting. They continue to have sex and makeout and do all the things their hormones desire, but maintain their friendship like it's always been. The sting is still there, though. Gerard still feels it when he looks at his best friend, and he knows he's fucked because of it. What he doesn't realize, is that Frank feels that sting too. That punch in the gut when they're done fucking and Frank wants to blurt out how much he loves the other, but feels like he can't. It's that pain that lets him know he wants more than friendship, more than sex, that he's always wanted more from their relationship. It's that sting that keeps Frank on his toes, and it's Gerard who brings him home when his feet get tired from standing on the edge. It's Gerard who he falls asleep next to almost every night, and wakes up to almost every morning. It's Gerard who fucks him so good that it's hard not to cry from just pure pleasure and happiness. No matter how much it hurts to not be able to call Gerard his boyfriend, his lover, his; it's Gerard he'll crawl into the arms of when the pain becomes too much.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next??? make sure to read Difficulty to Concentrate on my page if you haven't yet to see if that sting ever goes away ;)


End file.
